All I Want
by ScreamingSatellite
Summary: What? More Christmas? You bet. Xemnas gives the rest of Organization XIII orders to get each other Christmas presents. But not one of them really understands the meaning of Christmas... Various implied pairings.
1. They're Xemnas's Orders

**All I Want**

_(…for Christmas… is you) lol just kidding_

**Pt. I**

"Wait… We have to _what?_"

"We've gotta get each other Christmas presents. It's right here in writing—Xemnas's orders," Xigbar said, gesturing to the sheet of paper that someone had taped to the wall. "You want proof, come check it out."

"Lame," Demyx said, leaning back and strumming chords on his sitar. "Somehow I don't think Xemnas actually issued those orders."

"Yeah? Well then who did?" Xigbar replied. "Because I don't really think anyone else in here has that creepy handwriting." He pointed at the sheet of paper again.

"I don't think it sounds like such a bad idea," Xion said from the opposite side of the room.

"_As if_ the rest of us don't already have enough work to do," Xigbar countered.

"Yeah, and seriously, how many of us do you think care about Christmas?" Demyx added. "It's not like we have the hearts for it."

Xion shrugged. "But it's like a try at being normal."

The two of them responded by staring at her.

"Well," she said a little more quietly, "suit yourselves." She turned and began to walk out of the room.

"Hold it, Poppet," Xigbar called out. Xion stopped, turning on her heel to face him. He grinned. "Guess who you're supposed to buy a Christmas present?"

"Who?" Xion asked.

"Why, none other than Saïx, of course," Xigbar replied. "You have fun with that."

Xion left the room.

"_She's_ optimistic," Demyx remarked. "'Specially for someone who was all for it just a few seconds ago."

"Yeah? You wanna know who you're supposed to be buying a present for, Demyx?" Xigbar asked, facing the list with a hand on his hip.

"Uh… who?" Demyx asked. His hands paused in attacking the strings of his sitar.

"Zexion."

"Whoa. You scared me for a minute there."

"What does that mean?"

"Coulda been worse, you know?"

Xigbar shook his head. "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>As the other members of the Organization walked into the room, Xigbar made it his personal duty to inform them of Xemnas's orders.<p>

"_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas…_"

"Xiggy, stop it. Your voice is awful. It sounds like a dying Heartless on narcotics." Demyx strummed another chord on his sitar.

"Yeah? What the heck does that sound like?" Xigbar asked, planting one hand on his hip. "Somehow I doubt you've ever heard one."

"I'm hearing it right now. It sounds just like your voice." He kept strumming.

"You know, I've always thought your sitar sounds like a pack of tone-deaf—"

"Xigbar, am I interrupting something, or may I ask you about those orders you said you had for me?" Vexen asked, striding into the room and cutting him off midsentence.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you," Xigbar conceded, walking over to the list. "You've got the Organization's one and only Number Two."

"…Oh."

* * *

><p>"Yo, Saïx."<p>

"Yes, Xigbar?"

"You hear about the Superior's orders yet?"

"No." Saïx crossed his arms and stared at Xigbar. "What orders would he have issued that I would not have heard about?"

"That's an interesting question," Xigbar replied. "'Cause guess what? Your orders are right here: you've gotta buy him a Christmas present."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Xigbar said and grinned.

* * *

><p>"Larxene! How were missions this morning, my friend?"<p>

"No one said we were _friends_, Xigbar." The blonde woman gave a toss of her head.

"Whatever. Have you seen these orders?" Xigbar asked, gesturing to the sheet taped to the wall.

"What orders? Don't tell me we're going back to Castle Oblivion or something." Larxene rolled her eyes.

"You're supposed to find Axel a Christmas present."

"What?! That ungrateful bastard deserves _nothing_! I refuse!" Larxene responded, stomping her foot.

"Your prerogative, babe, but they're Xemnas's orders."

"Don't you call me that, you creep!"

* * *

><p>"Roxas! Number XIII! I see you're doing well. You hear about the orders yet?"<p>

"Orders?" Roxas asked, stopping halfway across the Grey Area. "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah," Xigbar answered, "you probably did. Nobody I've asked has heard anything about this yet. You wanna check it out?"

"Sure," Roxas agreed. "What is it?"

"Santa Claus is comin' to town," Xigbar announced.

"Uh… Whatever that means."

"What it _means_ is that you're buying Xion a present."

"N-no way!"

"Way, Key boy. You two have fun." Xigbar smirked.

"I—I'm going back to my room…" Roxas stammered before running from the Grey Area.

* * *

><p>"Well well well, if it isn't the Flurry of Dancing Flames."<p>

"If it isn't the Freeshooter."

Xigbar grinned. "That's me."

"Are you replacing Saïx today or what?" Axel stopped in the center of the room with a hand on his hip.

"Naw… Well, I mean… Seeing as how he isn't here and everything," Xigbar concluded. "You wanna hear your orders?"

"Orders?"

"Yeah. Xemnas gave 'em to us this morning. Posted them on a sheet of paper on the wall and everything," Xigbar informed him, gesturing to the sheet on the wall. "Ready for this?"

"Hit me."

"You've gotta get a Christmas present for… Roxas."

"Roxas?!" Axel exclaimed, his face going slightly red. "You—you made that up, didn't you? Xemnas wouldn't actually ask me to do that."

"Well, he's your friend, ain't he?"

"Um… Yeah," Axel muttered. "He is."

* * *

><p>"<em>Chestnuts roasting on an open fire…<em>"

"Kingdom Hearts," a voice cursed. "What is that _noise_? And—for God's sake, what are chestnuts?"

"You don't remember chestnuts, Marluxia?" Xigbar asked. "You, my friend, were a deprived human being."

"Whatever, Xigbar."

"Speaking of being a human being, have you heard about the new orders?"

"Only from _every single other member _of the Organization."

"Ahhh… But do you know who you're supposed to buy a present for?"

"I must admit I don't."

"Let's see here…" Xigbar searched the list. "Larxene."

"Hmmm."

"Is that all you have to say, Marluxia?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wait... Did I actually post this? Oh._

_Well, to quote Jack Skellington, I'm in a Christmas mood, so sorry. XD_


	2. How Did You Know?

**All I Want, Pt. II**

On Christmas—even though nobody but Xemnas knew what day it actually was—their Superior called them to the Grey Area to exchange Christmas presents. All of the Organization's members gathered there, apprehensively holding boxes or bags they'd brought from who knows where. Xemnas stood at the front of the room and stared at them. After a minute, he clapped his hands to get their attention.

"I will ask you all now to give each other the Christmas presents you were… asked to retrieve. Please, go ahead."

The Nobodies turned from him to the others in the crowd around the room.

"Merry Christmas," Xemnas said.

"That sounds super weird coming out of his mouth," Demyx pointed out and went completely red when he noticed Xemnas's eyes on him.

"Demyx… Is that for me?" Zexion asked, eyeing the blond cautiously.

"Uh, yeah, it is," Demyx answered. "Here you go."

He handed Zexion a brightly colored bag, and Zexion opened it to find a stack of books.

"Wow," he said. "Thanks, Dem."

"N… no problem," Demyx answered, his face turning red again. "Later." He disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Saïx was on his way across the room when Xion intercepted him, holding out a brown cardboard box. "Saïx, sir, this is for you," she said, offering the box to him.<p>

Wordlessly, Saïx took it and turned it over in his hands while Xion stayed put with her head bowed. Upon opening it, he found strange fabric covered in all possible colors.

"What… is this?" he asked.

Xion looked up at him. "Um, these are socks, sir," she said. When he raised an eyebrow, she explained, "You… wear them… on your feet. So they don't look boring."

"Well…" Saïx's expression twisted, as if he were trying to decide whether to take it as a gesture of caring or an insult. In the end, he decided, "I suppose the words are… thank you," and tucked the box under his arm.

Xion's face lit up. "You're welcome, sir," she said and smiled, just before she disappeared again.

* * *

><p>Marluxia approached Larxene, holding something in his hand. As he moved closer, Larxene realized that it was a rose.<p>

"For me?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Marluxia smiled. "Who else?" he answered.

"Wow, Marluxia," Larxene answered, taking the rose and breathing its scent in delicately. "I never thought you were capable of such a… sweet gesture."

"And how do you know this is that sort of gesture?" Marluxia asked, raising his eyebrows, teasing.

"Oh, Marluxia. You doubt me. I have… experience," Larxene answered, returning the look.

* * *

><p>"This is yours, Axel," Larxene said, throwing a bag at the redhead.<p>

"What is this?" Axel questioned, raising an eyebrow as he pulled the bag open. He discovered another bag inside, one that was full of ice cubes.

"_Larxene!_" he shouted, but she had already left.

* * *

><p>"Zexion, I am impressed. These books should definitely help me with my experiments," Vexen said, smiling maniacally.<p>

* * *

><p>"Gee, Luxord, I <em>always <em>wanted a deck of cards," Demyx said. "How'd you know?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm working on at least one more chapter for this which will detail the scene between Roxas, Axel, and Xion. And then there's Saix and Xemnas..._

_Anyway! Star-Shaped-X, thank you for your super long and detailed review! :D Yeah, I'm hoping I didn't forget anyone either, but knowing me, I probs did. If I forgot anyone terribly important... Let me know!_

_Hopefully I'll have this done by Christmas. Lol._


	3. The Trio Returns

**All I Want, Pt. III**

Minutes later, Axel, Roxas, and Xion sat on the clock tower. Axel and Roxas still held boxes wrapped in colorful paper, but Xion had come empty-handed, having already given her present to Saïx.

"Don't tell me you guys brought _each other_ presents," the dark-haired girl said with a slight laugh.

Axel and Roxas shot each other questioning glances.

"Actually, Xion," Roxas began, coloring slightly, "mine's for you."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, pressing her hand to her mouth. Accepting the gift, she continued, "Thank you, Roxas."

"Yeah… No problem." Roxas looked at his hands.

Xion tore away the paper, and, opening the box, she found a necklace with a Keyblade pendant hanging from the chain. Her eyes widened, and a smile crossed her face. "Roxas… Where did you get this? It's beautiful," she said. A laugh escaped her lips, and she shook her head. "I know we're not supposed to feel, right? I don't know why I feel so… warm inside."

"That's ridiculous," Axel answered, forcing a laugh in return. "Xion, you must have memories of _something_ if you're able to recall that much."

"Axel, you tease," she replied, leaning over and looking him in the eye. "It's not recall. It's just… there."

"Hey," Roxas interrupted. "Let's not have this conversation right now. It's Christmas, right?"

"Right," Axel and Xion sighed at the same time.

After a pause, Xion slipped the necklace around her neck and faced the two of them. "How does it look?" she asked.

"It looks great," Roxas answered with a nod.

"All right, Axel, your turn," she said.

"Well," Axel muttered, running a hand through his hair, "I was supposed to get something for Roxas… So here it is."

He handed Roxas the box, and the blonde opened it, peeling the paper away in strips. Inside, he found a slip of paper with a few lines of small print on the bottom, and a sketch of some sea-salt ice cream.

"What's this?" Roxas asked, holding it up to the light.

"It's a coupon," Axel explained, hoping the reddish glow of the sunset would cover up the blush that crept across his cheeks. "For sea-salt ice cream. A week's worth."

"Aww," Xion said, grinning.

"Wow," Roxas laughed. "Thanks, Axel."

"No problem." Axel leaned back on the ledge, putting his hands behind his head.

"So now what?" Xion asked, her hand going automatically to the pendant around her neck.

"Now we do absolutely nothing," Axel said.

Xion was silent for a minute. "Axel, who bought _you_ a gift?" she asked finally.

He laughed. "Larxene."

"What'd she get you?"

"Ice."

Xion burst out laughing. Roxas leaned over, teasing, "I guess now we know what she thinks about _you_."

"Shut up," Axel replied, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Merry Christmas to you, too."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Uuuummmm... Well I'm on time for Christmas in my time zone, hopefully I'm on time in yours. X3 Sorry if I'm not._

_Supreme King of Awesome - Thank you xD_

_Star-Shaped-X - Ahh, I knew I left someone out. Xigbar. Figures. And yeah... I figured Zexion got a separate set of books, but you know, you can interpret that however you want, haha. Once again, thanks for the review!  
><em>

_Anyway, I may or may not post an extra chapter to... tie up some loose ends. Stay tuned._


	4. Saix, This Is Symbolic

**All I Want, Pt. IV –extra chapter-**

Saïx knocked on the door of Xemnas's room, and a second later, the door slid open, revealing the silver-haired Superior of the Organization standing in the doorway.

"You waited for me," Saïx stated.

"That is not your concern." The other man turned his back and strode deeper into the dim room.

"Of course it is my concern," Saïx retorted. "Anyway—are you letting me in, or not?"

"Come in."

"Thank you."

"Is this about the orders I told you about so many days ago?"

"Yes," Saïx said, taking a few steps closer to Xemnas. "I brought you… something."

The smallest of smiles crossed Xemnas's face. "And here I thought…"

"Thought what?" Saïx asked, his gaze suspicious.

"Nothing," Xemnas answered. He took the box that Saïx held in his hands and opened it.

"This is… Saïx, this is a necklace…"

Saïx cleared his throat. "You do want to attain Kingdom Hearts, don't you?"

Xemnas looked from Saïx to the chain and back again. "But what does that have to do with this…?"

"If I understand those who do have hearts correctly," Saïx answered, looking away and holding his hand out in front of him, "it is symbolic. You see, you now have a very real representation of the thing you desire."

Xemnas considered this for a moment before he laughed. "You do have a point, Saïx. However, I do not understand how this will assist me in completing Kingdom Hearts…"

"It's not exactly that," Saïx said. "It is just a reminder of what you are trying to accomplish, you see."

"I have… never thought of it that way."

"With good reason," Saïx answered, smiling slightly. "We have no hearts."

"Well," Xemnas said, holding up the chain and letting the pendant catch the light, "we have one."

* * *

><p>"Xemnas," Xigbar asked the next day, "excuse me for asking, but is that a chain around your neck?"<p>

"No."

* * *

><p><em>AN: So there's my extra chapter. Lol... when I was first writing this I didn't know what to do with it, but then I thought, "What does Xemnas really want...?" My answer was... Kingdom Hearts. So that's where that came from. XD_

_Lol, for Christmas my friend got me a Heartless T-shirt. She doesn't even play Kingdom Hearts. XD Anywayyyy... Merry (late) Christmas again to all of you who have been reading this! Thank you so much!_

_Star-Shaped-X: Omg! You have a Keyblade necklace? I want one... Too bad there isn't a Moogle Shop anywhere around where I live... Anyway, thanks for the review :D_


End file.
